iJump
by hstyles
Summary: Sam jumps onto Carly's bed from the trampoline with Freddie on the bed. What would happen if Sam landed in a different postion?A/N: Lol sounded wrong but don't worry it's totally clean. :  iGot A Hot Room err Mix? Kinda? One-Shot. Seddie duh. CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little idea popped in my head. **** Yup.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, this would've happened.**

Sam's PoV

"And you literally jump into bed." Freddie said and ran and jumped on the little purple trampoline and onto Carly's bed.

"I wanna try!" I said and ran to the bed and jumped on the trampoline while Freddie was yelling No!

I landed on top of Freddie and my face was near his neck. I looked up while he looked down and our lips brushed. We were both too shocked too move until he deepened the kiss. I was shocked until I started kissing back.

I heard Spencer clear his throat.

We pulled apart quickly and stood on opposite sides of the bed. Carly, Spencer, and Gibby were giving us the weirdest looks. I looked back and I could feel my cheeks burning. Too embarrassed I looked down so my hair covered my face.

"Okaaaay then? Anyway thank you Spencer, Who has the best big brother?" Carly asked.

"You do!" Spencer said and they hugged. I glanced at Freddie and saw him blushing like crazy too. Gibby was next to me and he whispered,

"What was that?"

"I honestly don't know." I said and shrugged. After Carly and Spencer were done hugging Spencer yelled,

"OKAY! Who wants to see the AWESOME cake I made Carly?" Spencer said, well more like yelled. We all shouted 'Woo!' and started to follow them outta the room. Freddie grabbed my arm.

"Sam wait, we need to talk." He said. I stared boringly into his eyes.

"Why? You're the one who kissed me."

"Well you jumped on me!" he shouted.

"Yea and then you kissed me!" I said.

"Well you seemed to enjoy it since you kissed back!" he yelled. I glared at him while he glared back.

"You kissed me first!" I yelled.

"You jumped on me!" he yelled back, and we continued yelling until I just crashed my lips on his. I pulled back to see him looking at me in shock. I was blushing like crazy again and I turned and ran outta the room.

There's no way, I liked Freddie.

Do I?

**A/N: Haha it's short but I had this idea in my head all day (because I was gone all weekend and saw it today). And thought of this immediately. Lol. If you want me to continue just ask! At least 3 reviews telling me to continue! **** But for now I will leave this story In-Progress.**

**Sam out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy chiz on a chizzel! Yea idk what that means but so many reviews! :O I woke up and checked my email and there were tons! Thanks so much you guys rock! **** Here's chapter 2 which you guys requested.**

*The Next Day*

Sam PoV

I had been avoiding Freddie at school all day, but now I am at Carly's house, and Freddie is coming over for iCarly rehearsal. And he will probably wanna talk.

"So Sam, what was up with your and Freddie's 'kiss' yesterday?" Carly asked putting quotation marks around kiss.

I bite my lip, something I do when I'm nervous or embarrassed.

"It was an accident, nothing big." I said shrugging and looked back at the tv.

"Then why were avoiding Freddie all day?" Carly asked. I swallowed hard.

"I wasn't, I just happened to not be near him." I said lieing with ease, but it was still hard to lie around Carly.

"Okay then." She said but it didn't sound like this conversation was officially over. Right when she was about to say something else,

The devil walked in. Freddevil I mean.

"Hey Carly… uh hey Sam." He said and I swear I saw a blush on his cheeks.

Who am I kidding? He doesn't like me. He loves Carly! And I am just the girl who hurts him and makes fun of him, but secretly has a crush on him.

Tell anyone I said that and I will hurt you.

"Ready to rehearse?" Carly asked, standing up from the couch, peppy as always.

"Yeah." Me and Freddie said at the same time. I glared at him, but then I saw his face looking innocent back at me, and my eyes softened. I pulled my gaze away from him and started heading up the stairs.

*After Rehearsal*

I ran down the stairs and to the fridge and grabbed a peppy cola. I went to the couch and sat down next to Carly.

Freddie headed towards the door.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys later?" Freddie said.

"Bye Freddie." Carly said.

"Bye Fredkiss- I mean Freddevil." I stumbled using my nickname from earlier to cover my mistake.

Carly was staring at me and so was Freddie.

Chiz, now I'm gonna have to explain myself :/

**A/N: Like it? Thank you for all the reviews again! I was really shocked at how many came for the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really love you guys! You are awesome! ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: ): No I don't own it.**

**Sam's PoV**

"Fredkiss Sam?" Carly said and looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

I decided to play it off.

"Fredkiss? I said Fred_Devil_ not Fred_kiss_." I said, but Carly could see right through me.

"No you said Fredkiss then tried to cover it with Freddevil, which isn't like you." Carly said. I bit my lip again and glanced at Freddie. He was looking away into space. I looked back over at Carly and she was staring at me.

"Look can we drop it? It's not that big of a deal!" I said and stood up heading to the fridge. I heard Carly sigh. I grabbed a pudding and a spoon from the drawer and headed back over to the couch.

"Well I do have to get going, so bye guys." Freddie said with a slight wave and headed out the door. Carly turned to me.

"Alright now why's the real reason you said Fred_kiss_?" Carly asked. I sighed. I only discovered I had a crush on Freddie yesterday, it would be mean not to tell my best friend.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked, I was nervous and biting my lip. She nodded,

"Of course." She said. I looked down and started fiddling with my hands.

"I think, I may kinda, like… Freddie." I said. It was silent for a moment and she wasn't saying anything. I looked up from my hands and looked at her. She was staring at me.

"Carly?" I asked. She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"That's why you hit him and make fun of him?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess." I said. She nodded. Spencer ran into the room from his bedroom.

"Hey ladies! What's flyin'?" he asked. I was about to question flyin when Carly piped up.

"Sam loves Freddie!" She shouted. I turned to her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" I yelled.

**Spencer's PoV** **(I have never done his so sorry if it's slight ooc)**

Woah. Sam likes Freddie? The little Fredster? Well they would be an arite couple. Hey Look! I have a scar on my hand. I wonder whe-

"Spencer?" Carly asked. Sam must have removed her hand from her mouth.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Did you not hear what I said?" She looked at me confused.

"Yeah I heard! Sam loves Freddie! That's so weird… Why?" I asked. Sam looked up and at me, she was about to open her mouth to speak but then I interrupted.

"Wait! Is this because of this kiss thing yesterday?" I asked. Sam looked down and blushed slightly. Answers my question.

**Carly's PoV** **(Sorry for switching PoV's so much, but I am trying to stay ic with everyone so yea. And Spencer was an experiment so his is not that long :P)**

"That's why?" I asked Sam and she turned to look at me.

"Well yea… and the kiss after." She said. Oh well then- WAIT! Kiss after?

"What kiss after?" I asked, my voice raising a bit but I didn't care.

"Well afterwards, we were fighting and he wouldn't shut up so I pressed my lips to his. He doesn't like me so he looked… shocked. And I ran out." She said.

"Oh, I think it's cute you like him Sam. I bet he likes you too." I said.

"Oh please he likes you." She scoffed and leaned back against the couch. Back to same ol' Sam.

"Dude I doubt it. When I became his girlfriend he broke up with me." I said. And leaned back onto the couch with her. I looked up to where Spencer was standing before but he wasn't there… weird. Or the kitchen. What the chizz? Anyway…

"Oh yeah, cause I told him he was just bacon." She said with a slight laugh.

"Yup, Bolivian Bacon." I said.

"Now I want some Bolivian Bacon!" She said.

I laughed, "Me too."

I started thinking. Sam likes Freddie, but thinks Freddie doesn't like her. I have to get them together.

"Wait so Sam…" I trailed off.

"Yea?" she asked.

"You hit Freddie and tease him but you like him? I don't understand that." I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, so he notices me. It's just my weird way of doing stuff."

"Oh. That makes sense… sort of." I said. She laughed slightly.

"I'm weird I know." She said.

***Next Day at School***

**Sam's PoV**

I shoved some books in my locker that I never use and pulled out a fat cake. I took the wrapper off and took a bite of the pink creamy goodness. I saw Carly walk up.

"Hey Carls." I said. She quickly looked around then said,

"I have a plan." I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"To find out if Freddie likes you!" She said.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" I said.

"Sorry."

"Okay so what's your plan?" I asked. She got excited and smiled,

"I ask him out." She said. I stared at her in disbelief.

"I have never hit you before but I am coming close to…" I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to steal him from you. If he says no then I'll ask why. Then he'll probably say he likes someone and I ask who!" she said.

"Or you could just ask him…" I said.

"Nah, this is more fun." She said and waved her hand.

Freddie walked up.

"Hey guys." He said.

Carly shot me a look saying 'Leave! The plan!'

"Hey Fredica, well I got to go give someone a wedgie. Later!" I said and walked up the stairs. I turned back around and hid in the corner so I could see Carly and Freddie.

**Freddie's PoV**

Sam ran up the stairs and I looked at Carly. She put a book in her locker and turned to look at me.

"So Freddie…" she said and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yea?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Ya know how we were gonna put our relationship to a… stop until I could figure out my real feeling for you?" she asked.

Uh oh.

"Yea." I said afraid of what answer is coming next.

"I figured them out." She said.

"Look Carly, I'm sorry but I don't like you anymore." I said.

"Oh. Me either. I was just saying I don't like you! No offense I like you as a brother. But why don't you like me anymore?" she said and tilted her head.

Okay I did not see that coming.

"Um I don't know I just don't." I said and shrugged.

"Do you like someone else?" she asked. The bell rang saving me from my answer.

"Hey Carly I have to go." I said and ran off to class.

**Sam's PoV**

Freddie left and I ran down the stairs.

"Well… What did he say?" I asked. She looked at me.

"The bell rang before he could answer but he doesn't like me." She said. Darn.

"Well now what?" I asked.

"I'll get Gibby to talk to him. That was plan B." she said.

"Okay cool."

"Let's go or we will be late for class." Carly said.

"Please like I care about being late for class." I said and she laughed.

"True."

**A/N: Long enough ;) I have a terrible time making chapters long but I was gonna do 10 pages but I don't want to drag it on TOO long. Ya know? But sorry for the PoV switching a lot. If it's confusing tell me and I won't do that. And Spencer's PoV was an experiment! **** So yea Review! I don't even have to say that cause you guys do anyway **** Thanks! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's PoV

_I was walking through the messy streets of Seattle when I stopped at a building. I looked up. It was the Bushwell Plaza. Carly and Freddie's apartment building. I heard someone talking. I looked up and saw someone on the fire escape. Wait make that someone's. I couldn't see them, but for some reason I really wanted to. I looked around on the ground and found some binoculars. Must have been some hobos or something. I picked them up and looked into them and up on the fire escape. It was Carly and Freddie. I couldn't hear them because they were too far up. It was 8 floors up. The same fire escape where me and Freddie kissed. I saw Carly lean in. Why was she doing that? I gasped and they kissed. Suddenly my vision became shaky._

"Sam wake up!" Freddie said, shaking me. I lifted my head off my desk and looked at the clock. There's still 15 minutes of class left.

"Why did you wake me up dork? There's still 15 minutes left!" I said. The teacher didn't care that we were talking because apparently it was 'free time.' More like talk time.

"Because you were gasping, and it seemed like you were having a nightmare." He said. I was.

"Oh, I was having a nightmare, thanks for…er waking me up." I said. He smiled his famous half-smile and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"No problem." He said.

"So Fredcess-"

"Fredcess?" he asked.

"Freddie and Princess." I said.

"Okay then… Princess Puckett." He said and smirked. That was MY smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

My stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he asked and laughed slightly.

"Yea, have any food on you?" I asked. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a package of fat cakes. I snatched them out of his hand and ripped open the package. I took a fat cake out and bit into it. Mmm creamy goodness.

"Thanks Fredding." I said.

"Welcome."

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Who is it?" Freddie asked. I flipped open my phone and clicked on new message. It was from Carly.

"Carly."

"What did she say?" he asked. I looked back at my phone.

**From: Carly**

**Hey Sam I just heard there serving ribs today in the cafeteria! **

"No way! We're having ribs in the cafeteria today yes! I can't be- wait I don't have any money. Do you have any Freddie?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes you can borrow some since it's rare to have ribs at school." He said. YES! Ribs! I took another bite of my fat cake and texted Carly back.

**To: Carly**

**AWESOME CHIZZ RIGHT THERE! Thnx 4 telling me c u lunch.**

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"So Freddie got any ideas for the next iCarly?" I said.

"No, not really. But hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." I said.

"Why did you kiss me afterwards when we were fighting… about the kiss earlier?" he asked. Uh oh. That was not the question I wanted to answer.

"To shut you up." I said with a smirk. He only nodded and the bell rang.

"RIBS!" I said and laughed.

"To the cafeteria Princess Puckett?" he asked. Weird. He called me Princess Puckett twice today.

"Yea!" I said. We walked off to the cafeteria.

We reached the Cafeteria and I grabbed his wrist and ran to the ribs. He laughed. I grabbed a tray and a plate and piled ribs on it. Freddie did the same except, for less ribs. I got to the lady and she asked for my money.

"He's paying for both of us." I said and pointed to Freddie. She nodded and Freddie handed her the money.

"Aww how cute a boyfriend paying for his girlfriend." She said. She was new here so she didn't know us at all. I simply blushed and Freddie and I sat down at our table.

"Where's Carly?" he asked.

"Idk. She was at PE and it takes a while to change so…" I said trailing off.

He nodded and I picked up a rib. I took a bite into it.

"Om my gosm Fmedie this ms the besm mauce mver!" I said in between chews. He looked at me for a second,

"Did you say, 'Oh my gosh Freddie this is the best sauce ever?'" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. I can't believe he understood that. Carly walked up and she looked exhausted and her hair was slightly curling from the sweat.

"Hey guys." She said and sat down.

"Woah what happened to you Carly?" I asked. Normally she wasn't this tired from PE.

"They made us run 5 miles! No stopping or they would add an extra mile!" she said and pulled out her lunch bag.

"Oh I'm sorry. Guess I'm ditching PE today." I said.

"Ya can't, or they just make you do it tomorrow."

"UGH!" I said. I picked up another rib, and took a bite. Carly unwrapped her sandwich.

"So how was History?" she asked.

"Boring." I said.

"Sam fell asleep. She was having a nightmare so I woke her up." Freddie said.

"Oh. What was your dream about Sam?" Carly asked and took of bite of her sandwich.

"It was about… you two kissing on the fire escape. It was scary cause… Carly almost fell off the fire escape." I said the last part not looking at either of them. Freddie didn't notice but Carly seemed to notice. She gave me a look of 'I didn't fall off did I?'

I nodded and she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

Gibby came over to us.

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure!" Carly piped up. I nodded and so did Freddie. Gibby was shirtless of course. He had a tattoo of a unicorn fighting… a koala bear?

"Uh Gibby? Why in the world do you have a tattoo of a unicorn fighting a koala bear?" I asked. Carly and Freddie looked to see what I was talking about.

"It's temporary. But isn't it awesome?" he asked. We mumbled 'sure, yea, awesome.'

Gibby your so weird.

Freddie's hand brushed mine and I looked at him. His cheeks were slightly pink, and I knew mine were too. Carly and Gibby were looking at us like we're holding hands a lovey dovey. Like they were proud. I then heard Gibby whisper,

"Seddie?"

"Not yet, but soon." Carly whispered back. I pretended not to hear.

But,

What the ham is Seddie?

It sounds like Spaghetti! Mmm Spaghetti sounds good right now…

**A/N: I'm getting better at longer! I was slowly adding onto this all day! **** More of a filler chapter. But hope you love anyway! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE! I'm here! SO SORRY! About not updating! I WILL try to update. I didn't have time because of school and cheer, but now I am done with cheer so ya know what that means?**

**MORE SEDDIENESS! **** HERE WE GOOOOO! **

*The Next Day*

I was rudely woken up by my neighbor singing. And… he can't sing. He has this really annoying voice, but I am friends with him. He can be pretty cool. He has a girlfriend.

Anyway, I got out of bed and threw on some clothes. I quickly brushed out my hair and grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

My neighbor is still singing. He's not that bad… anyway I started to walk to school when I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds. It's gonna rain? Suddenly, it started to sprinkle. I pulled my jacket out of my backpack and put it on. I finally arrived at school and walked in the doors. I headed to my locker and dialed the combination.

73-33-43

My locker popped open and I shoved my backpack in there. A piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and read it.

Nothing on it. Well that was exciting.

"Boo." Someone said and I jumped.

It was Freddie…Fredboo? Fredscare? Fred…ghost?

"Oh hey. I got this note in my locker, but there's nothing on it." I said and handed him the note.

"Weird. Maybe it's like a secret message or something." He said and looked at the note more carefully.

"We'll try it under black light." He said.

"Heh?" I asked looked at him with a confused expression.

"The light that makes white glow. And makes everything else look purple?" He said. OH!

"OH! Yea, I know what you're talking about." I said. Carly walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" She said and opened her locker.

24-22-90.

Known hers for years.

"Sup Carly." I said.

Wonder what the message says…

**A/N: Short, Yea I know. But I have had TERRIBLE writer's block which is why I haven't been on too. But I'M HAVING A CONTEST THINGY!**

**Answer the following questions right, and you can write part of the story! :O **

_**Who is Sam's neighbor?**_

_**What does Sam's locker combo say? (Hint: Ring, ring…)**_

_**What does Carly's combo say? (Hint: Ring, ring…)**_

**First person to answer ALL of the questions right, get's to right part of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEYYY! So xx-SamxFreddie-xx was the first one to answer all of the questions correct! **

**ANSWERS: **

**1. FRED! Jennette was Fred's neighbor in the movie(:**

**2. Seddie(:**

**3. Cibby. I doubt they'll be much in here, but eh.**

**HERE WE GOO!**

**P.S. Sorry for such a long wait. I'm a terrible updater but it WILL change! I PROMISE(:**

_Slanted: xx-SamxFreddie-xx part of story_

Normal: My part of story

_Sam's PoV_

_After class Fredlumps and I headed to the old science lab. Why? Cause I really_

_want to figure out what this stupid message says! Anyways, as soon as we came_

_in Freddork headed to a table and motioned for me to come. As I walked up to_

_stand beside him, he took the note and held it under a lamp. He then turned it_

_on and all of a sudden all the white stuff started to glow, even my shirt and_

_the note. _

"_Hey, that's cool," I looked at my shoes and shirt. _

"_Okay, now let's see what that note says. Hmm... That's odd."_

"_What?" I asked as I looked over to see the note._

"_There's nothing on it. It's blank."_

"_Try checking the other side," I suggested._

"_Fine." He then flipped the paper and in seconds we could see a message_

_forming. _

"_E-I-D-D-E-S" I read, "What the heck does that mean?"_

"_I don't know, but look at the writing. Does it look familiar to you?" he_

_asked._

_I snatched the note from him and looked at the writing more closely. _

_After a minute of looking at it, I finally figured out who wrote this._

"_Well, who wrote it?" Freddie asked._

"_Gibby. You could tell by how the I is written and how sloppy the S is. And I_

_know Carly was the one who put it in my locker by the smell of her lotion."_

"_Okay, but one question. What are they doing?" he asked, "And why are they doing this?"_

"That's two Diphead. And I don't know. What's eiddes?" I asked.

"Hey, Did you hear Carly and Gibby whispering at lunch yesterday?" He asked.

"YEA! So irritating right? I mean like come on they could of just said it out loud an-"

"Err... that's not what I mean, when they said Seddie or something?" He asked.

"OH YEAH! I thought it sounded like Spaghetti..." I said. Mmm... spaghetti sounds good.

Freddork laughed.

"It does, but eiddes, is Seddie backwards." He said.

"Woah! It is. That's some crazy chiz!" I said.

"But what's Seddie? Carly said not yet, but soon." He said.

"I have an idea...it's brilliant!" I said and smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"WE GOOGLE IT!" I said and smiled. He started laughing.

After school me and Freddie headed to Carly's. We had iCarly rehearsal.

We walked in together, Carly got a ride from Spencer, and she gets out of school earlier, but she takes first period with the early birds. Me and Freddie have 6th period together, and we walk home.

Carly was on the computer on Splashface.

"HEY CARLY!" I yelled. She jumped and turned around.

"Gosh! Give me a heart attack!" She said with her hand to her chest.

"No charge!" I said and smirked.

"Let's go rehearse." Freddie said and we ran upstairs.

After rehearsal, I told Carly I was going home and Freddie said he had homework. But, Freddie had none and we were going to google 'Seddie'.

We ran into his apartment and into his room where his computer was.

I sat in the chair and typed 'Seddie' into google.

Results came up:

**Seddie - iCarly Wiki**

**Seddie is the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson (S/am + Fr/eddie).**

"WOAH!" I yelled and jumped out of the chair.

"WHAT?" Freddie yelled and looked at the screen.

"What the chiz?" He yelled.

"They... pair us up together?" I asked.

Wait a minute... Seddie... Sam and Freddie... 'pairing'...

"CARLY AND GIBBY ARE TRYING TO GET US TOGETHER!" I yelled. He looked at me in shock.

"WHY?" He yelled.

"I DON'T...Wait. I might know." I said.

Would this be a good time to tell him about my 'crush'?

"Well... you see..."

**A/N: BAM!**

**I hoped you loved xx-SamxFreddie-xx 's part!(: I did!**

**10 reviews for another contest... but with a different prize!**

**The contest will be:**

**You have to be the first to answer the iCarly trivia right and I will...**

**Read AND Review ALL of your stories (Unless it's some show I don't know or watch xD)**

**Add you too my Favorite Authors.**

**Add my fav stories of yours to my Fav's list.**

**Add you on Author Alert**

**10 REVIEWS PEOPLE FOR THIS CHANCE!(:**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Sam out!**


End file.
